The present invention relates to a transfer station with a depositing plate for simultaneously receiving at least two glass bottles or the like emanating from the glass-forming machine and with a transfer mechanism for transferring the bottles or the like from the depositing plate to a conveyor.
Various transfer stations of the above type are known in the art.
Thus, for instance U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,752 discloses a transfer station in which the depositing plate of each station of the glass-forming machine is stationarily arranged and in which the transfer mechanism of each station tilts back and forth through an angle of 90.degree. during the transfer cycle.
Another transfer station is disclosed in the book "Glasmaschinen" by Giegerich and Trier, published by Springer, 1964, page 308-311, in which the depositing plate is movable from an upper position receiving the bottles or the like emanating from the glass-forming machine to a lower position in the region of the transfer mechanism which transfers the bottles from the depositing plate to a conveyor. The neck molds of the glass-forming machine are in the region of the transfer station not movable in vertical direction. Therefore, in this construction the depositing plate has to be moved downwardly, after opening of the neck molds (FIG. E88f) to the level of the band conveyor, in order to move the necks of the bottles out of the path of movement of the neck molds.
Another transfer station is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,111 in which the neck molds are not arrested in the region of the transfer station, but continue to move in one direction and in which in the same direction a band conveyor is moved below the neck molds onto which the bottles are dropped until the neck of the bottles are located outside the path of the neck molds.